Caught Under the Surface
by ShadedRogue
Summary: Jealousy always brings a friend. Oneshot. TalaKai, TalaBryan. Warnings inside.


**Title: Caught Under the Surface**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Tala/Kai (slight), Tala/ Bryan**

**Warnings: Character death, slight yaoi.**

**I think I have issues... I want to thank Yasiko for helping me figuring out all the new button thingers, guess that's what I get for not posting anything in a year. Heh heh... -sweatdrops-**

**This kind of takes place near the end of the first season where Kai goes back to the Abbey for a little bit, even though the time plot doesn't make sense.**

**Flames will absolutely not be tolerated; don't like, don't read and we'll all be happy, ja?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, does it look like I own Beyblade? Nuh uh.

* * *

Caught Under the Surface **

He was sitting on the brim of the tub, half naked and staring at the water when Bryan entered the room.

Tala looked up for a moment at the boy in front of him; expression half surprised to see and half not before he returned his gaze to the running water, placing his hand in it to test the temperature.

"How did you get in?" He asked softly, drawing little shapes in the water as he spoke, pretending not to think anything of Bryan's sudden intrusion.

Bryan took in his appearance from where he stood, watching him as he ran his hand through the water like it was a regular occurance for people to randomly barge into his bathroom; purposely trying not to look perturbed.

"The door was unlocked." Was the simple reply from the lilac haired teen.

"Oh…" The red head knew he had taken the time to lock the door as he always did; being in the Abbey one always had to be careful. Except naturally that didn't help if your assailant could pick locks.

Bryan clenched his fists tightly, nails digging into his palms before he relaxed them again and made his way over to where Tala was seated. He kneeled before him not taking his eyes off the other's face.

Tala stared at the water, he kept his eyes averted for a reason, he didn't want to see the anger on the other's face.

Even though he had been shocked at first when Bryan had first barged in, he knew why he was here. It wasn't that hard to figure out.

Bryan had seen them outside in the courtyard where they thought there were no spectators, an area where event the cameras couldn't see.

Him and Kai had been walking in each other's silent company, like how they used to when they were younger, before Kai had suddenly pulled him into the area and clasping his mouth over his own. Tala had been stunned at first but soon couldn't help but find himself kissing the other back just as passionately…

And he had seen them out there, he was always watching and he was always jealous. Always wary of Kai trying to take over his territory.

"What were you doing, Tala?" Bryan asked, his voice pulling him out of his thoughts. He could feel cold eyes piercing into his soul, giving him all the more reason not to look at him.

"What?" Tala half played dumb with him and half hoped he was talking about something else. Maybe pretending to be like an air-headed school girl would get him to go away, he thought, maybe he would get lucky.

"Why were you kissing him?" He spat, voice as cold as his eyes.

Too bad luck was never one of his strong points.

Tala didn't bother answering him immediately; he continued to keep his eyes on the water pretending to check the temperature again before leaning forward slightly and reaching to turn the tap off, red bangs covering his eyes. He thought of all the possible lies he could tell, but found himself unable to say them, so he said the only honest thing he could think of.

"I don't know."

It was as simple as it got.

There was another impossibly silent pause before he felt a sharp pain on his cheek. Instinctively he put a wet hand to his face, as his brain worked to register what had just happened. He was now looking at Bryan, eyes wide.

Bryan pulled closer to him so their noses were nearly touching, he could feel the other's breath on his face. He more was more than just perturbed now, terrified would be more like the word to accurately describe it.

"Did you enjoy it?" If he had been a snake, he would have gone straight for the throat. Tala merely blinked, unsure of what to say.

"Well, did you?" He shouted when Tala didn't answer, causing the red head to visibly flinch.

"N-no…" He stammered uneasily, knowing he couldn't win either way. He tensed, anxiously awaiting the next blow that was bound to come.

"Liar," He snarled, venom oozing out of the word. Tala felt like he could actually feel the rage radiating off of him.

"I bet you fucked him too, didn't you? You little slut." It was more like a statement than a question. He wasn't even asking anymore, his anger rising more as every tense moment passed, far gone beyond reasoning.

Bryan tightly gripped his shoulders, shaking him slightly. Eyes dark and fingers mercilessly digging into the skin.

"No Bryan, I swear I didn't. Please believe me, that kiss was the only thing we-"

"Shut up!"

Bryan's hand collided with his face again as he shouted at the poor boy.

Tala didn't know what to think, he was near to crying as he sat there holding his face quietly, tears forming in his blue eyes.

"You hurt me Tala and you know that when you hurt me I get angry." He cooed softly, his eyes were glimmering maliciously. Like a tiger about to strike it's prey.

Bryan gently took the hand that Tala was silently nursing his face with in his own before softly reaching up with the other and began to stroke the red mark that he had left on his cheek. His face seemingly trying to feign softness.

"Bryan, I'm so sorry, please don't be mad." He pleaded with him, tears running down his cheek. He was wracking his brain for something, anything, to try and reason with the enraged teen before him. Even though now, he was pretending not be angry, Tala knew he was. It was always like this, he would act like everything was okay and then do something worse to get back at him. Sadly, he couldn't think of anything to help his predicament.

The other regarded him curiously, staring at him with those eyes before smiling lightly.

Tala didn't trust him when he smiled during his anger or when he smiled at all rather, it always lead to something much worse.

A soft shushing sound came from Bryan's lips as his fingers continued brushing the skin on his face.

"It's okay,"

He paused for a moment as he shifted on his knees to relieve some of the stress from kneeling on the floor for such a long time.

"We'll just have to make sure this little incident never happens again, alright?"

Tala's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as the lilac haired teen's smile got wider. He had this feral look to him that made Tala want to run down the corridors as fast as he could screaming bloody murder. Not a bad idea.

He didn't like where this was going.

"You have to understand Tala, you are mine which means no one else is allowed to have you…no one but me." He let the last part of the sentence sound as malevolent as possible.

Tala's face was shocked and his mind was jumbling through random thoughts trying to figure out what Bryan was possibly planning on doing to him. So far, he didn't like any of the outcomes.

His voice faltered slightly as he opened his mouth to speak.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, knowing he didn't want to hear the answer.

Bryan didn't say anything right away, just sat there with this grin that would make children run away screaming, soothing the swollen mark on his cheek.

"I'm going to make sure no one else can have you." He whispered.

A hand made it's away behind Tala's pale neck as the gap was closed between their lips, pressing roughly as the red head, once recovering from his shock, tried to push him away.

After a moment Bryan did pull away amused with the mixture of fear and anger he could see in the other's face.

"Goodbye." He said simply, standing up abruptly.

He did not add on to it.

Tala looked utterly confused at the word as if he had never heard it before, he didn't have time to react as he was suddenly submerged in the liquid behind him, hitting his head on the solid porcelain.

He was dazed for a moment before he realized with terror what was going on.

Bryan's hands were around his neck holding him securely under the water's surface. The red head clawed at him, where ever he could reach, in a mad frenzy; making angry red marks appear on the pale skin. His legs were kicking as well and water was splashing out of the tub and on to the floor, soaking the linolium underneath.

He felt a large amount of pressure as Bryan got in the water and sat on his legs to keep them from thrashing about, adding more pressure to his neck while he was at it. He never would have dreamed that Bryan would take it this far.

The effect of deprivation of oxygen hit him almost immediately as his mind began to go dizzy and his lungs began to burn.

All the while Bryan was enjoying watching as Tala struggled for his life under the water, his movements were beginning to get weaker as he started to run out of oxygen

He would surely be out by now, he thought, so now all he had to wait for was for his heart to stop and his brain to shut down. Then it would be done.

He could hear the sound of gurgling and muffled incoherent words as Tala attempted to yell at him from under the water, he could also hear choking sounds as Tala's lungs began to fill up with water.

It was exciting to him, watching as his lover struggled like that, he felt like laughing and it made him happy to know that Tala would always be his.

Tala's movements started to cease when he could no longer fight back.

He didn't know what it was, but he felt somewhat calm lying there under the surface. Running out of oxygen, he had finally stopped trying to yell. Bryan felt the hand loosen around his wrist and felt a small movement under himself as Tala's legs gave one last kick.

His mind was going dark and he no longer had any more coherent thoughts as he saw the blurry image of Bryan through the water.

Bryan held Tala under for a moment after he had stopped, waiting, before placing a thumb to his jugular to feel for a pulse.

Not feeling one, he smiled again as he reached behind him and pulled out the drain, watching as the water swirled into it.

Bryan then turned his gaze back to the unmoving body, he looked into the ice blue eyes that were staring back at him before gently pressing the lids closed. The thick lashes were glistening with water and even in death, Tala was flawless.

It made him feel sad for a brief moment, before he realized why he had done it in the first place. He placed his hand to the red head's face once more, smiling happily to himself. It was better this way, and now no one else could have him, except for Bryan.

"Farewell, my love." He whispered.

* * *

**Oh my... So tell me what you guys thought, criticism is accepted and I'd love to hear your comments on it. You can tell me it sucked too, just be nice about it, ne?**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
